The present invention relates to a handle for tape dispenser, and more particularly to a handle for tape dispenser that provides better hand properties and is adapted to prevent unwanted sliding of the tape dispenser relative to a user""s hand.
FIG. 1 shows a general tape dispenser 100 that usually has a handle 1 assembled to a lower side thereof for a user to hold the tape dispenser 100 at the handle 1 and dispense a length of tape for sticking to a desired place on an article. The handle 1 for the tape dispenser 100 is normally integrally formed from a plastic material via injection molding and includes raised portions 11 to provide a wavy front surface for the handle 1 in an attempt to facilitate firm holding of the handle 1 with a hand. However, since the plastic handle 1 has considerably smooth outer surface that does not enable firm and stable holding of the handle with the hand, the tape dispenser 100 tends to slide relative to the user""s hand to adversely affect work efficiency and productivity, particularly on a production line that requires quick taping operations.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved handle for tape dispenser, so that the tape dispenser could be more stably held at the handle to avoid unwanted sliding of the tape dispenser relative to a user""s hand and to enable enhanced work efficiency with the tape dispenser.
To achieve the above and other objects, the handle for tape dispenser according to the present invention mainly includes a grip that is made of a plastic material via a first time injection molding to form at front and rear sides shallow recesses having smoothly curved profiles and predetermined depths. The grip is then positioned in a forming machine, so that two covers formed from a thermally plastic rubber material via a second time injection molding are set in the shallow recesses to tightly attach to the plastic grip, enabling comfortable and stable holding of the tape dispenser at the grip without unwanted sliding of hand off the handle.
Etched patterns, densely distributed dots or other grains may be additionally formed on outer surfaces of the rubber covers to provide enhanced grip resistance.
The front and the rear shallow recesses of the grip may also be additionally provided with etched patterns, densely distributed dots, or other grains to enhance the attachment of the thermally plastic rubber covers to the shallow recesses.